


八田美咲的分裂

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 联动：八田美咲的消失（http://the-voices-of-a-distant-star.lofter.com/post/1ddc7c16_eebde31）请务必看过前篇再看这篇_(:з)∠)_虽然迟到了，还是祝猴猴生日快乐！一次狗血的尝试，平行世界军队设定，继续世界线变动。这次联动了七岁初遇后就竹马竹马长大的世界线（。明明是双向暗恋却因为酒后滚了床单而强行狗血。剧情及梗的需要导致伏见的某些举动其实不符合我的角色理解。我眼里他其实是个心意相通前做春梦梦到你美都要自我厌弃的极端精神洁癖。标题继续捏他自凉宫春日系列。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 14





	八田美咲的分裂

今年的天气格外古怪。九月就莫名其妙地下起了大雪。听草薙哥说是受一个什么有超自然力量的石板的影响，好像跟新任命的白银组威兹曼将军有关系——传闻中是国常路将军几十年前的老朋友的天才科学家，看起来不过二十多岁，简直邪门。不过这种事情他向来搞不太懂，便索性不去管。八田美咲是个热血单细胞的家伙，只是在涉及到某个人的时候，连他自己都要被难得深入的思考吓一跳——尽管他费尽心思也还是搞不懂对方到底在想什么。雪还在下，他站在陌生的门口，没有勇气敲开那扇门。八田鸦不应该是这样犹豫不决的人！他在心里给自己打气，记忆的碎片却像纷纷扬扬的雪花一样铺天盖地地席卷了他，滚成巨大的的雪球，把他砸得晕头转向，不知所措。

手指在键盘上翻飞的猿比古，第一次跟他一起出任务的时候嫌他又笨又吵的猿比古，枪法出乎他意料的好的猿比古，被困在绿组陷阱里冷静想办法逃出来的猿比古，和他抢游戏手柄的猿比古，因为吃到他做的便当里故意加的蔬菜而皱着眉把蔬菜扔到他碗里的猿比古，一直都是一个人住却答应跟他搬进双人宿舍的猿比古，为了保护他受了伤却强撑着不肯告诉他的猿比古，认真帮他做手表型终端的猿比古……因为冷淡而略微下撇的嘴角偶尔会因为笑意上扬，苍白修长的手指在拍他肩膀的时候也会带上温柔的弧度。那是他刚认识了不到一年就熟悉得像世界上的另一个自己的人，也是他完全想不通对方比他聪明上许多倍的脑子里都装着什么的人。

究竟是从什么时候开始，跟猿比古变成这样的呢？

从那个酒后乱性的夜晚开始，一切都不一样了。

浑身酒气地醒来，赤裸的背脊紧紧贴在伏见同样赤裸的胸膛上，全身都是精液和吻痕。极度的惶恐中八田从伏见的怀里跳到了满地凌乱的衣物里，把惊叫声硬生生地憋回肚子，只能看着乱七八糟皱成一小团的内裤和纠缠在一起的不同尺码的制服衬衫和长裤，手无足措。

他想是不是可以趁伏见还没醒偷偷溜走，假装什么都没有发生。床上的人在这时坐了起来。黑色的眼睛从困倦变为惊愕，最后变成了他看不懂的东西，统统沉入了深不见底的眼眸，好像随时会变成风暴中心的漩涡。

他带着一身罪证，赤裸而惶恐地站在满地欢爱后的狼藉中。对方留在他体内的浊液沿着大腿内侧蜿蜒流下，他却一步也挪不动了。不知道为什么，直觉告诉他，如果现在走掉，就会永远失去猿比古了。

可他绞尽脑汁也想不出该如何打破这该死的尴尬局面。一言不发的伏见下了床，同样没有一丝遮蔽的躯体缓缓地走了过来。这下他的视线和双手都不知道该安放到何处了，只能满脸通红地留在原地，自暴自弃地捂上眼睛。肌肤突然相接的一瞬间，心跳快到要爆炸。睁开眼睛就能看到线条清冷的面庞和下垂的嘴角。猿比古不开心。这个认知混杂在酒后乱性后的不安里，让他的手不自觉地抚上了近在咫尺的锁骨。

“不，不是你的错。”笨拙的安慰结结巴巴的。伏见没有回答他，抱着他推开了浴室的门。水声中，他隐约听到了一丝叹息。

伏见小心翼翼地把他彻彻底底地洗了一遍——包括身后某个还在隐隐作痛的部位。  
“痛吗。”  
“不痛。”他不擅长撒谎，却回答得斩钉截铁到出乎自己的意料。即便跟最熟悉的人发生了他完全不熟悉的事，靠在熟悉的怀抱里也逐渐安下心来。宿醉和性爱后的疲惫席卷了八田，在彻底陷入睡眠的前一秒，他好像听见伏见低声说，对不起。

之后的日子里，伏见消失在了他的生活里。双人宿舍里两个人一起买的沙发拖鞋水杯全都在，只是另一个人不在了。偏偏每一处都昭示着伏见存在过的痕迹——电脑桌上散落着几张未完成的图纸，冰箱里整整一层都装着咖啡和味道很淡的果汁，浴室里大一号的浴衣还静静地挂在墙上，刺得他心里空落落的。直到今天，八田从青组的队员们口中听说了伏见已经搬出宿舍了的消息，每个人都对他不知道这件事表示了十二分的惊讶，让他莫名羞赧以至于恼羞成怒。他咬着牙去找青组的冰山女要了伏见的新地址，厚着脸皮从草薙哥那里要了瓶清酒作为搬家贺礼，气冲冲地来到了伏见的新家门口。在终于鼓起勇气用冒着火星的拳头敲响了门后，又因为茫然而泄了气——他来找伏见说什么，做什么呢？

“美咲？”  
走神中的八田被突然开了门的伏见吓了一跳。他挠了半天脑袋，也想不出来该说什么，最终只憋出来了一句话，“那什么，搬家辛苦了。”  
伏见的目光落在他手里的酒瓶上，动作停顿了一瞬，神情复杂地看了他一眼。  
“进来吧。”

伏见的新家很大，大概因为刚搬进来的缘故，显得空荡荡的。八田接过对方递过来的水杯，不知道该从哪里问起。一阵沉默之后，他打开了带来的那瓶酒，后知后觉地意识到对方看到酒的时候为什么会神情复杂，只能佯装镇定地倒了两杯酒。

“我不喝。”看着伏见面无表情地推开了面前的酒，八田突然火大起来，抢过伏见的那杯，仰头一饮而尽。他不太能尝的出来酒的优劣，只觉得草薙哥赞助的这支酒味道很甜，很香。酒精度数很低，因此他还保持着清醒——他需要清醒，来问某个他想了很久也没有想通的问题的答案。可直到他自顾自地喝完那瓶酒，也没能开口。

他低头看了看今年生日的时候某人送给他的手表型终端，十点四十分。

“我送你回去。”伏见维持着那张看不出表情的脸，站了起来，拿起外套盖在他身上。  
“我不走！”他还记得他有话要问。  
“哦？那我说今晚留下来也可以吗？”一瞬间变得低沉的声音像火一样，烧得他满脸通红。八田抬起头，正好对上对方轻佻的笑容。他隐约觉得，对方伪装出的笑容下并不开心。他不知道为什么自己鬼使神差地说了好。他看见对方的眼睛因为他的回答而晦暗下来，却不知道是谁先吻了谁。

这一次两个人都是清醒的。清酒的度数比米酒高不了多少，而伏见根本滴酒未沾。从客厅到卧室，吻没有停。伏见像疯了一样地吻他，直到他喘不过气来。在身上肆虐的手抚摸过敏感的部位，让他产生了一种对方正在一寸一寸地把他纳入掌心的错觉。

这个人跟自己是一体的，从来没有分开过。他迷迷糊糊地想，这样到底算什么呢？

或许想不明白胸中翻涌的是什么，但拥抱和爱抚不需要思考，完全出于本能。

一双带着枪茧的手忘情地搂住了骄傲的脖子，它们曾经握成重拳出击，拧断敌人的胳膊，匕首是它们烂熟的玩具。此时却无暇顾及其他。沾染了情事温度的手指丢弃了往日的急躁，轻颤着搂住压在它们的主人身上的人，不抵挡，不反抗，仿佛它们生来就只会拥抱。

而另一双同样带着枪茧，只不过更加苍白修长骨节分明的手，它们习惯于在键盘上构筑防火墙，指挥数据的洪流，也曾平静如水地剪断过炸弹的牵引线，在抚慰手中青涩的性器的时候却带着十二分的谨慎和温柔。从指尖传来的对方的温度和肌肤柔嫩的触感让它们和他感到由衷的掌控的快感，那是操控奔腾的千军万马也无法带给他的幸福。

尽管动作温柔，硕大的凶器在撑开窄小的穴口时还是让双腿大开的人哭着发出了呻吟。伏见放慢了动作，小心地吮掉八田眼角的泪，回想起只剩下模糊的记忆轮廓的第一次。那时候，美咲肯定很痛吧，他想，醉鬼凭借本能的交媾怎么可能是温柔的。

对不起。

明明已经搬出了宿舍，明明已经递交了调动申请打算去北海道分部工作，以为这样就能远离这个家伙，远离这份用最糟糕的方式结束的暗恋。可这个笨蛋傻乎乎地跟了过来。明明是自暴自弃地问出晚上留下来也可以吗这种混账话，明明以为八田会气到摔门跑掉，这样他就能潇洒地一走了之。

可是八田没有。

为什么要纵容我？他有太多的话说不出口，要怎么告诉八田，如果不是早就深深根植在他梦境里的欲望，那个醉酒后的夜晚什么都不会发生？

他早已一错再错。

“猿比古！起床吃饭了！”伏见被叫醒的时候就意识到了不对劲——这是在哪儿？床不对，被褥也不对，是美咲的声音没错，但是总觉得美咲今天的声音太嫩了点？他听见砰的一声巨响，是盘子掉在地上的声音。  
伸手抓过放在床头的眼镜，好像比他自己的度数稍微低了一点儿。他看见看起来还是未成年的，穿着围裙的八田美咲站在房门口，一脸目瞪口呆，脚边是盘子的碎片。  
——啧。又来了，又是该死的世界线变动。同样的事情为什么会发生第二次啊。

在一番解释之后，十六岁的八田终于接受了床上的伏见不是自己熟知的那个伏见的事实。“所以，你是来自未来的猿比古？”他终于收拾好了一地的碎片，还贴心地从衣柜里找出了T恤和裤子递给伏见。  
所以说笨蛋在哪个世界都是笨蛋，解释了半天还是没懂。伏见咕哝了一句，“这么说也不完全对……我应该是另一条世界线上的伏见猿比古。”

在八田的叙述中他大概明白了是怎么回事，这又是一个因为七岁那年他跟八田公交车歹徒事件初遇而交叉的世界线。区别是之前去过一次的那个世界，从终端相册里的照片来看，之前那个世界的他七岁初遇之后也并没有认识八田，而是初中认识的八田——光是这样就已经够让他嫉妒的了。这次的时间线，伏见从七岁初遇那时候就认识八田了，竹马竹马两小无猜，十六岁就同居——脖子上的吻痕太明显了吧笨蛋，明明还是高中生，给我收敛一点啊。

“这么说猿比古以后还会长高咯，那我呢？”中二病没毕业的少年八田在短暂的惊愕之后，迅速进入了兴奋状态。 

“虽然不想打击你，但美咲你25岁了也只有167……。”

八田不满地瘪了瘪嘴，旋即又切换到忧心忡忡的状态。“我的猿比古去你们的世界线了吗？你们什么时候换回来？” 

伏见咋了咋舌，对他来说，“我的”这两个字未免太过刺耳。他记得之前那个世界的八田揪着他的领子问“你把猿比古弄哪儿去了”，又看着这个世界的八田因为担心而变得可怜兮兮，看起来快要哭出来的脸。他的美咲现在在干什么呢？会担心他吗？会哭吗？不是没有幻想过，如果能在八田认识赤组那帮人之前就认识八田，是不是他在八田心里的分量就能再重上那么一些。他没法忍受八田对着周防尊和吠舞罗那帮人摇尾巴的样子，而现实就是那些人才是八田心目中的家人。他充其量不过是个朋友，远在八田所珍爱的过家家游戏之外，何德何能让八田挂念？

但是即便如此，他也想回去，回到八田身边。就算八田总是对着别人傻笑，而他一厢情愿的暗恋注定不会有happy ending，他也想回去。上一次，另一个世界的自己从威兹曼那里把他换了回来。那么这一次，换他来找这个世界威兹曼的线索。

“我会把他换回来的。”他弹了八田的脑门一下，换来对方不满的一声轻呼，“有电脑吗？”

上次的世界线变动事件，他在回来之后从被上司们层层封锁的消息里找到了蛛丝马迹。阿道夫·K·威兹曼，那个据说八十年来都维持着青年模样的德裔科学家和有着超自然能力的石板，是引发世界线变动的源头。两个平行世界的石板之间的吸引力足够扭曲世界线，而威兹曼受石板影响产生的“不变”之力，足够克制石板导致的世界线扭曲。他驾轻就熟地黑进了军方的系统，皱着眉头搜索着威兹曼的痕迹。

出乎他的意料，他很轻松地找到了威兹曼的个人信息，地址，甚至关系网。

阿道夫·K·威兹曼，28岁，高能物理研究所，高级研究员。照片上的威兹曼看起来比他认识的那个威兹曼要年轻一点。

“哇好酷！不愧是猿比古！”16岁的八田兴奋地眨着眼睛看着他。

他不可置否地笑了笑，伸手捏了捏16岁的八田美咲的脸蛋，“好好看家。”

“唉？不带我一起吗。”八田用兼具迷茫和湿润的眼睛看着他，像讨好地摇着尾巴小狗似的。  
他几乎要败下阵来，好在他克制住了。过剩的保护欲让他不能允许自己把16岁的八田美咲置于未知的危险之中，即使这是另一个世界的八田美咲也不行。“总是要有人留在秘密基地看家的。”他揉了揉对方支棱的头发，深深地看了他一眼，把16岁的八田美咲应有的样子完完全全地记录在脑海里，“想让他回来的话，就乖乖听我的话。”  
八田犹豫了一下，乖乖地点了点头。

“再见。”伏见最后回头看了一眼，关上了属于16岁的伏见猿比古和八田美咲的小世界的门。

他在最近的服装店买了T恤和休闲裤，换下了属于16岁的伏见猿比古的不合身的衣服，完成了一次敷衍的变装。他推了推黑框眼镜，压了压因为没有用发胶而柔顺地垂下的头发，对着镜子努力让自己的表情更像一个程序员一点。好在他本身除去军官身份外确实是个程序员，模仿起来毫无难度。研究院的安保系统薄脆得像张纸，他没费什么力气就解决了门禁系统，保安连眼皮都没抬。伏见解决了威兹曼的实验室门口最后一道指纹门禁，深吸了一口气。

他刚踏进那扇门，一阵令人目眩的强光就包围了他。有那么一瞬间，他在虚空中看到了巨大的石板和威兹曼将军——不会有错，那是属于他和他的八田美咲的那个世界。但仅仅是一瞬间，强光散去，跌坐在地上的这个世界的威兹曼带着满脸的难以置信问他，“你能启动石板？”

技术宅和科学家沟通起来并不费劲，伏见和威兹曼很快交换了双方所需要的信息。这个世界的威兹曼从出生开始就有零星的关于石板的记忆，关于石板的各种超自然经历让他飞快地接受了伏见来自另一个世界的设定。为了避免不必要的麻烦，威兹曼离开故土在日本隐姓埋名，石板则被伪装成古代雕塑藏在实验室里。除了他自己，伏见是第二个他知道的能启动石板的人。

“我想并不是我启动了石板。”在听完威兹曼的叙述后，伏见作出了总结，“只是因为我原本就不属于这个世界，靠近石板引起了能量波动，并且看到了我在原本的世界里站在石板旁边的威兹曼。如你所说，刚刚石板的力量比起真正启动的时候弱很多，换你来启动的话，我猜可以把我送回本来的世界。”

“没错。”威兹曼点了点头，“我的记忆里有一些关于石板和世界线变动的信息，但是之前，因为缺少‘坐标’，我没有办法进行任何尝试。在第一次经历世界线变动之后，你现在有‘坐标’，也就是联系这些不同世界线的‘交点’。如果你能在我启动石板之后找到‘坐标’，我想我有很大把握可以把你送回原来的世界。” 

“好。”没有一丝犹豫，伏见点了点头。他一秒钟都不想等，只想赶快回到八田美咲的身边。他没法不去想八田现在在干什么，何况他身边还跟着一个16岁版本的，从小跟八田一起长大的自己。于是他站在了石板的中央，难得真心地对这个世界的威兹曼说了一声谢谢。

又一次，他穿过七岁那年初遇的时光。这一次，他眼睛眨也不眨地看完了这场闹剧，直到两个七岁的孩子走向不同的岔路，他伸手握住7岁的八田美咲的手的虚影， 轻轻说了一句，等我。随后他穿过光的漩涡，掉在威兹曼纯白的沙发上。区别是这一次，连他也没有想到，会有人在这里等他。

八田冲过来抱住了他。

“我看到另一个世界的你了。”八田还带着些许迷茫，“他说另一个世界的你和我……”八田顿了一下，吞掉了后面的话。

他大概能猜到16岁的伏见猿比古对着八田美咲单细胞的小脑袋瓜都说了些什么冲击世界观的事实，但此时此刻他什么都不想管，只想好好拥抱住眼前的人。

在经历了一系列必要的调查、笔录和封口的要求后，他们终于被放了出来。明明只过了一个白天，却漫长的像一个世纪。他们在伏见家的大床上过了一夜，伏见的手紧握着八田的，什么也没有做。

吵醒他们的不是闹钟，不是鸟鸣，是刺耳的警报。  
——威兹曼被刺杀，夜刀神狗朗带着疑似凶手的少年和不明来历的少女叛逃。整个军队都陷入戒备状态。

像两只在多事之秋相互依偎取暖的野兽，他们白天忙于军务，晚上把所有的事情抛到一边一发不可收拾地做爱，一次次地在伏见家里从沙发滚到浴室，再回到床上。甚至在办公室，伏见把浑身上下除了领带一丝不挂的八田压在桌子上，自己只拉开了裤子拉链，恶劣地用自己的领带缚住了八田的手腕，站在赤裸的腿间，九浅一深地侵犯八田的敏感点。

有很多次对着身下近在咫尺的脸，伏见想要说什么，却终究没能开口。

他们都忙毙了，忙到某个人看起来似乎连自己的生日都忘了。不知是第多少次，八田美咲站在他这段时间经常留宿的大房子门口，区别是这一次他双手托着给某人准备的生日礼物。回想起两个月前他第一次来这里的场景，八田在秋日萧瑟的晚风里迷茫地低下了头，又一次陷入了可疑的沉默。

“发什么呆呢，美咲？”门突然被打开，看起来心情还不错的伏见把他拉进了房间。

“生，生日快乐，猿比古。”毕竟是他的生日，那些麻烦的事情留到之后再问好了。双手把礼物递了过去，眨眼就被伏见接过去扔到了沙发上。

“今晚别走了？”熟悉的声音，熟悉的拥抱，没有拒绝的余地。他很小声地嗯了一声，抬起头去吻他。  
“寿星的优惠？”伏见终于放开了他，带着一脸欠扁的笑容舔了舔嘴角。  
“滚蛋！先去洗澡？”  
“哦？一起？”修长的眉毛挑了起来，黑色的眼睛带着毫不掩饰的赤裸欲望。

伏见微微喘息着靠在浴缸里，看着八田生涩地舔着自己的性器，对于八田羞于把视线投向自己感到非常不满。于是他一手把不明所以的人拉到怀里，捻弄着小小的乳尖，一手不怀好意地沿着腰线下滑，揉弄过对方的臀瓣，在穴口打起了转。八田不自觉地伸手搂住了他的脖子，用性器蹭着他的小腹。他喜欢对方依赖他的样子，便轻笑着用勃发的部位去磨蹭八田的，伸手开拓起狭小的入口。

“唔……去……，床上……”湿润的内里绞紧了他的手指，他啧了一声，扯过浴巾胡乱地擦了擦，一把抱起头埋在他怀里装鸵鸟的人。

出乎他的意料，八田红着脸把他压在床上，一手胡乱捂着他的眼睛，一手笨拙地握住他昂扬的肉刃，就这么冒冒失失地一屁股坐了上去，呜咽着裹紧了他的欲望，倔强地轻轻摆起了腰。

“不许动！”明明脸红得要命，最脆弱的地方还含着他的肉刃，却还要装出一副凶巴巴的样子。天生骨架小的人骑坐在比他大一号的人身上，窄小后穴随着腰臀的起伏吃力地吞咽着粗大的性器。  
“美咲，你这样的话我大概一晚上都射不出来。”他压抑着喉间的喘息，装作事不关己的样子，游刃有余地看着对方的脸烧得更红。  
“闭……嘴……”还在逞强的人努力抬高腰再落下，吞下热硬的部位，弯下腰用最不具有威胁力的方式堵住了他的嘴。  
“生日，快……乐”八田喘息着，挣扎着抱住他的肩膀继续吻了上来。伏见愣了一瞬，视线落在床头的电子钟上一秒，在弯起嘴角的同时感到一丝不爽。

“玩够了吗？”伏见在八田半是迷茫半是难以自抑的呻吟中一把扣住劲瘦的腰，翻身把已经直不起腰的人禁锢在身下，毫不留情地顶弄着已经软得一塌糊涂的后穴。他要让他知道做爱时不专心的下场，因此带着惩罚意味的抽插格外凶狠。他略带赌气地吻着迷茫地张开的双唇——很明显，八田还是不懂他为什么生气，因此他恶劣地加快节奏撞击已经泥泞不堪的小穴里最敏感的那一点，满意地收获了一声拔高的尖叫。正绞紧他的硬热之处的湿热内里一阵抽搐，夹得他差点射了出来。伸手一抹，他把八田射在他们胸腹间的白浊抹在了拼命喘息着的，不断起伏的小小胸膛上，捻了捻熟透的乳尖。视线继续向上，他从八田失神的双眼里看到了自己的倒影，于是心无旁骛地再次吻上了会乖乖回吻他的唇。

伸手捉住随着节律轻轻颤抖的小腿，引导它们缠在自己的腰上。再托起圆滚滚的臀瓣，把已经晕头转向的人搂在怀里。勃发的部位愈发嚣张地侵犯着瑟缩的软穴。他要灌满它，喂饱他，直到他在他的臂弯里沉沉睡去。

把已经睡着的人抱去浴室清洗了一遍，再抱回床上，小心翼翼地在他身边躺下，拨弄着对方散乱的额发。明明厌恶着不彻底的关系，但是早已没法放手了。只有做爱的时候，八田才是完完全全属于自己的。只有做爱的时候，才能顺理成章地吻他，抱他。做尽了天底下最亲密的事情，一句最简单的我喜欢你却卡在嘴边。只有在裸裎相对的夜晚里，凝视着八田不设防的睡颜，他才能很轻，很轻地说出，“我爱你啊。”

八田醒过来的时候天刚亮。他被紧紧抱着，伏见皱着眉头的睡颜近在咫尺，让他不由得看着出了神。  
他渐渐地看红了脸，小心地凑得更近了些。  
“生日快乐。”带着把脖子都染红的羞窘，他鼓起勇气，吻上了会刻薄地嘲笑他，也会温柔地吻他的嘴唇。

只不过是一个无关情欲，蜻蜓点水般的吻，唇舌传递的无尽的甜却足以唤醒浅眠的人。伏见睁开了惺忪的睡眼，吓得八田忘了他的腰还在对方手臂的掌控里，猛地往后一滚，没能挣脱开还带着性爱气息的怀抱。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不知道该说什么。伏见若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇——是错觉，还是？  
“美咲，你刚才……”  
八田猛地挣脱了禁锢在腰间的手，抄起枕头挡住脸跳下了床。伏见跟着跳下来，固执地把他重新纳入怀抱里，两具带着对方热情落款的年轻躯体赤裸地纠缠在一起，心跳快得像要跳出胸膛。

“美咲，你……”

尖锐的防空警报声呼啸着打断了这个拥抱，两台终端同时铃声大作，八田趁机推开伏见，按下了免提。

“一级警报！确认伊佐那社出现在学院岛！所有人立刻归队！一级警报……”

八田堪比光速地胡乱套上扔在地上的制服，心虚地掉头就跑。伏见连外套都来不及穿就追了出来，“美咲！”  
他眼睁睁地看着八田跳上了停在门口的赤组运输车，红透了的耳根一闪而过消失在涂着巨大的吠舞罗logo的花里胡哨的车门后。目光跟随着运输车疾驰而去。全然没有看到离他不到两米的青组运输车。  
“伏见先生？”榎本没见过这么魂不守舍的上司，小心翼翼地摇下车窗。  
他这才想起来，紧急情况下军队上层可以直接定位高阶军官的位置，这两辆车是来接他们的。  
“啧。”他伸手摸了摸嘴唇，那里仿佛还带着只属于八田美咲的味道。这个意义不明的吻让他回味了两秒，旋即平复成平时不带感情的语调，披上外套跳上了车，“出发。”

伏见焦躁地站在封锁线外，他接到的命令是守住学院岛的门，不允许任何人进出。烦人的部下们在窃窃私语，他不耐烦地扯了扯代表临时指挥官身份的袖章，走过去想让他们安静一点。

“刚刚听那边的人说，赤组有人受了重伤，情况很不妙，真的假的啊？”  
“不清楚啊。但里面都这么长时间了，情况肯定不太乐观吧。打仗嘛，有人受伤总是无法避免的。”

他的心猛地停跳了一拍。  
“你说什么？”他一把抓住了那个还在小声说话的队员的领子。  
“负责封锁侧门的队员传来的消息，那边的赤组队员好像有人受了重伤……”队员哆哆嗦嗦地，带着惊恐的神色，生怕年轻的长官下一秒就一枪崩了自己。  
伏见松开了他，快步向封锁线走去。

蓝色的封锁线是他亲自指挥队员们拉上的。现在只觉得碍眼。他一言不发地手起刀落，亲手斩断了它。

“伏见先生！”秋山和弁财几乎同时叫了出来，“您要干什么？”  
“我要进去。”他头也不回。  
“宗像中将的命令是死守大门，不许任何人进出，您这是违法军法。”日高的声音盖过了两人。

“军法？”带着一丝讥讽的笑容，他回过头看了日高一眼，后者被他的眼神吓得一哆嗦。  
他随手扯下了袖章，顺手把肩章也摘了下来，扔到了地上，头也不回地踏了过去。皮质的军靴碾过金属质地的肩章，发出令人牙酸的吱呀声，袖章被踩得皱成了一团。  
“去他妈的军法。”

他越走越快，最后变成了跑。恍惚中听到了响彻整个学院岛的欢呼声。  
“我们赢啦！让绿色和无色的人见鬼去吧！”  
“周防将军万岁！”  
赢也好，输也好，又怎么样呢？他不在乎。脑海中只有一个字，快，再快一点，快去美咲的身边。  
路上几乎没有人，偶尔有几个逃窜的无色的士兵，全被他抬手眼都不眨地崩了。终于到了偏门附近，他远远地看见三三两两的赤组队员，便抓住了不知道是哪个杂碎的领子。  
“八田呢？”  
“八田哥，八田哥他在那边的墙后面——”

他想都没想，冲了过去。

转过墙角，心跳变得跌跌撞撞。受伤的人不会是美咲，不会的。他咬牙迈出了变得沉重的脚步。

“十束哥我找到绷带了！医疗班那帮人太慢啦！谁在那里？”大概是听到了墙这边的声音，八田警觉地回过头。他看起来精神极了，警觉的眼神在发现是他后松懈了下来。  
“猴子？你怎么过来了？”他脸上有轻微的擦伤，目光带着些许的困惑和羞涩，说不清道不明的暧昧的红逐渐染红了耳根。

伏见一言不发地走了过去，不容拒绝地把他纳入怀里，一寸一寸地确认他是完好的。  
“猿比古？”八田显然被他吓到了，有些莫名其妙，“你到底怎么了啊？突然抱过来干嘛啦？”  
“你松手啊，太紧了，要被勒死要被勒死了！”  
“我还要去帮十束哥包扎呢。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊你摸哪里呢混蛋！”  
对眼前这具躯体了如指掌的双手终于把这个人从头到尾确认了一遍，又紧紧地箍住了他。伏见什么都没有说，只是紧紧地，紧紧地抱住了怀里的人，像抱住了全世界。然后对着迷茫的脸和依旧喋喋不休的嘴唇，虔诚地吻了下去。  
“唔……唔唔唔唔。”怀里的人很快就被吻得乖乖地倚在他的怀里。直到他终于松开了禁锢他小小世界的双手，郑重地凝视那双还在状况外的眼睛。他在那双眼睛里看着见了他追寻了很久的答案。不管是砰砰的心跳，不想分开的拥抱，还是纠缠在一起的唇舌，早就指向了一个答案，作为两颗心相连的证明。  
“早安吻的回礼。还有，我爱你。”他听见自己说。然后他怀里的小个子突然跳起来抱住了他。他听见疾驰的心跳，和那个等待了很久，和他的一样的答案。  
“我爱你。”  
他的世界太小了。伏见笑着抱紧挂在他身上的人，甜蜜地想，也太矮了。好在他只需要这么大的世界。不管那块该死的石板以后还会不会发疯，不管他可能会被送到哪个世界线，他都会回来。为了能紧紧抱住怀里的人，也为了不让怀里的人担心。

“哎呀呀。年轻真好。”数十米开外的教室里，十束多多良愉快地笑了起来。  
“先把你的血止住再看戏吧。”草薙出云把绷带扔给了赤组爱看热闹NO.1，不轻不重地敲了敲他的脑袋。  
“别这么严厉嘛草薙哥。”十束接过绷带，依旧乐呵呵的，“又不是什么严重的伤。比起绷带，回去之后给小八田准备红豆饭吧。不过看起来猿君他啊，是强行闯进来的吧，肩章都被他扯掉了呢。用不用担心一下他被罚工资之后养不活小八田啊。”他若有所思地转身，对着正躺在教室椅子上小憩的人喊，“King！King！下个月给八田加点工资吧！”  
周防尊眼皮都懒得抬，哼了一声，翻个身继续睡了过去。草薙出云满脸黑线地抬头看了看窗外依旧吻得难舍难分的两个人——当众秀恩爱的现充要是真的被罚上那么几个月的工资，也纯属活该。  
他又斜眼看了看旁边几个教室里看得目瞪口呆，看起来下巴都快脱臼了的赤组队员，和终于赶到，却被眼前画面震惊到完全忘掉了十束伤势的医疗班，心想，小八田啊，这下你的名誉，加工资也救不回来了。

Another World

伏见猿比古，十六岁，在某个看似平常的早晨从陌生的床上醒来，皱着眉头摇醒了旁边显然是被折腾了一整晚的二十五岁版本的晕晕乎乎的八田。

“猿比古？你怎么看起来小了十岁？”睡眼惺忪的八田有些迷茫地叫了他的名字，伸手想去摸那张看起来未免太年轻了的脸。

“唔唉唉唉？？？？”八田蹭地坐了起来。

“美咲，现在是哪一年？”  
“唉？”

在弄清楚这并不是未来，而是某一个伏见猿比古悲惨地在二十五岁才认识八田美咲的世界线后，十六岁的伏见猿比古从鼻子里发出了一声不满的哼哼，抬起下巴指了指八田肩颈上散落的大片吻痕，“认识一年就滚床单？你们挺速度嘛。”

大概是刚刚才意识到这对于未成年来说不是什么有教育意义的场景，八田羞耻地从床上跳起来穿衣服，有点尴尬地瞟了他一眼，给他递上一套运动服。他半是好笑半是无奈地说，“我跟美咲做过了。”

“哈？你们才多大啊！！！”  
“十六岁。我和美咲七岁相识，十五岁就在一起了。”他不乏骄傲地耸了耸肩。

“呜哇——你们那么早就认识了——”  
他看到八田一瞬间变得难过的表情，敏锐地嗅到了对方的不甘心——那和十五岁的早恋情侣无关，只是纯粹遗憾没有早一点遇到那个人。

“你在遗憾没有早点遇到他？”  
“如果我早点认识猿比古的话，可能就能弄明白他在想什么了吧。”八田有点不好意思，“我有时候觉得我跟他熟悉到像认识了很多年，有时候又完全搞不明白他在想什么……抱歉说了跟你无关的事。”

“你喜欢他？”  
“唉唉唉？不——我只是——我是说，我跟那家伙是最好的朋友吧，而且我们都是男人——”大概是后知后觉想起来他面前就有一个和竹马竹马的“朋友”成为恋人的案例，八田卡了壳，泄气地握紧了拳头。“不，我不是说男人不能在一起——我不知道——他到底是怎么看我的……”

伏见没有说话，视线越过八田沮丧的小脑袋打量起了房间。毫无生气的黑白配色，简洁到近乎冷冽的布置。毫无疑问，这是属于25岁的伏见猿比古的房间，床上坐着的八田并不是以同居者的身份在这里过的夜。

他不认为看起来是依旧是不折不扣的洁癖的另一个自己会跟不爱的人做爱，当然也不会认为对方不爱八田美咲。依照八田的叙述，他在脑海中大致勾勒出了因为不确定八田是否喜欢自己而作天作地闭口不谈的25岁的伏见猿比古，对于对方与虚长的年纪不相符的情商感到不屑——你凭什么一厢情愿地认为美咲不爱你？你凭什么让美咲不开心？他对这个世界里存在的另一个自己原本就充满了对同类的天生的敌意，现在更是因为八田困扰的神情而对25岁的伏见猿比古嗤之以鼻。伸手捏了捏迷茫的脸蛋，就算是不同的世界线，果然八田美咲也还是八田美咲，25岁了还是笨蛋。可是就算因为八田的茫然无措而心软，他也不能说什么，做什么。说到底这是25岁的八田美咲和伏见猿比古之间的事情，与他无关。因此他只能轻轻拍了拍对方的肩背，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

“我想回去。我想，他也想回到这里。”抱着比习惯的小小身体稍稍大一号的人让他想起自家无忧无虑的小笨蛋。他庆幸自己早早遇到了想要独占的那个人，因此可以早早地欺负他，吻他，享受他全心全意的依赖，在宠坏他的同时也被他纵容得无法无天。一想到那个笨拙却扎实地爱着他的小傻子现在正和25岁的伏见猿比古呆在一起，不知道会不会因为找不到他而哭鼻子，他就非常、非常烦躁。想回去，想回去把他揉进自己的怀里，告诉他别哭，我在。

门铃在此时突兀地响起。他看着八田警觉地跳了起来，像炮弹一样冲出了房间，不忘给他丢下一句，“你呆在房间里不要出来。我和猿比古都在军队工作。你和他互换了的事情被发现了的话他会有麻烦的。”

他听见八田在门口跟人争吵起来，于是悄悄起身贴在墙边。

“八田上校，我希望你能明白事态的严重性。现在是紧急事态，如你所见，周防中将也签署了协议。既然你也希望伏见上校能尽快被换回来，希望你能立刻配合我的工作。”一个略带欧洲口音的陌生男声，显然早就发现了他和这个世界的伏见被调换了的事实。他猜测来人的军衔远高于八田，不知为何来人的态度却并不咄咄逼人。

“不行。就算会被尊哥揍，我也不能立刻答应。等猿比古回来之后我会带他去跟尊哥赔罪。既然是紧急事态，那么我只需要一个国常路将军的口头保证。不管是原本的伏见猿比古还是这个被换过来的伏见猿比古，你们不会做任何对他们不利的事情，这件事也不会留下任何书面记录。你刚刚说的那个把两个人交换回来的实验，允许我全程在场。只要答应这个，我就和他一起跟你们走。”他听见八田用他熟悉的声音和不熟悉的口吻向对方提条件，敏感地察觉到“尊哥”可能是25岁的八田美咲的崇拜对象，隐约明白了25岁的伏见猿比古焦躁的源头。

“好。那么请国常路将军为我担保。”来人干脆地打通了电话，在电话那头老迈的男声表示应允之后，他郑重地作出了承诺，“我保证，只要你们立刻配合调查，不会对这两个伏见猿比古做任何不利于他们的事情。”

他听见八田舒了口气，说了声好。于是他迅速地挪回了床上，假装他从未偷听过这段对话。八田用跟刚才的气势汹汹截然不同的堪称温柔的语调问他，“你想回去的吧，回到原来的世界？威兹曼将军说世界线变动不是第一次发生了，他可以把你和猿比古换回来。”

伏见点了点头，任凭对方带着罕见的年上者的责任感一路牵着自己的手走出了大门。那个叫威兹曼的人带他们上了车，简短地向他解释了石板和世界线变动的原理。他有些心不在焉地听着。关于平行世界，他的最大收获似乎是确认了至少在另一个世界，伏见猿比古和八田美咲还是会彼此相爱。

他刚坐在威兹曼的沙发上打量起巨大的石板，一阵光就包裹住了他，在八田的惊呼声里，他穿过时光的旋涡，看见了七岁那年第一次遇见彼此的年幼的伏见猿比古和八田美咲握住了彼此的手。

他笑着抬起头，向着虚空说了声谢谢。

感谢不管存在与否的神灵，让他在遇见他的第一天起，就握住了那只手。

伏见结结实实地摔在了研究所的地板上，在科学家威兹曼欢天喜地的大叫中爬了起来。他顾不上摔疼了的膝盖，扭头就跑。他一秒也不想耽搁，现在只想快点回到美咲身边。

“等一下！如果以后再发生什么跟石板相关的事情的话，请务必联系我！”  
他略带不耐烦地刹住了脚步，接过威兹曼递过来的名片扫了一眼，在记住对方的信息之后把它丢了回去，再次头也不回地冲出了房间。

半小时后，他终于站在了熟悉的家门口，敲响了门。  
一阵咚咚咚的声音——一听就知道某人又光着脚在家里乱跑了，得抽空铺上地毯才行。

门刷地打开了。

“猿比古——呜哇猿比古是你啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你回来了呜呜呜呜。”

他一把抱住抽噎着的人，轻轻抚慰着颤抖的小肩膀。

“猿比古，另一个猿比古说，我25岁的时候也只有167……”在终于平复下来之后，八田在他怀里闷闷不乐地说。  
“没关系。”他撩起八田散乱的额发，温柔地吻了吻光洁的额头和被泪打湿的脸蛋，“不管你变成什么样，我都爱你。”

——就算你注定要遇见比我更值得崇拜的人，就算只属于两个人的小小世界总有一天会分崩离析，我始终爱你。就像我知道，就算我们不是一起长大，就算你在遇见我的时候已经有了珍视的家人和朋友，你还是会爱上我，而我也会义无反顾地爱上你。

//Fin.


End file.
